


He Shoots, He Scores!

by thalialunacy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Shoots, He Scores!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the week 3 bonus challenge at summerpornathon, which was, uh, costume-themed. I DO WHAT I WANT OK.

Arthur thinks it's a mirage at first. That's the only explanation.

"Merlin."

"What?"

"Come here."

"I'm busy."

"You're responding to posts on the bunny forum, don't even front."

"Hey, Alora's bunny is very sick! She needs my advice!"

"Yes, well, _I_ need you to _come here_."

Merlin grumbles, but stands and moves towards the bed, where Arthur is sprawled out, enjoying Sunday morning, and Arthur sucks in a breath because he is not seeing things, and he is delighted. "You minx," he says, 

Merlin stops his forward motion and gives him a slightly suspicious look. "Beg pardon?"

Arthur looks him up and down. "You're wearing my Arsenal jersey."

Merlin, bless him, blushes, and it's just about the most adorable thing Arthur's ever seen. He sits up and reaches up just enough to grab Merlin and tumble him down, until Arthur is pleasantly sandwiched between the incredibly expensive mattress beneath him and the cool slide of fabric covering Merlin's angles above him. It's precisely where he wants to be, pretty much forever.

"It was the only thing clean," Merlin protests amongst kisses.

"Liar."

"All right, all right," Merlin says, but that's his only admittance of guilt he gives before pressing his lips to Arthur's. As the kisses grow heated, he reaches for the hem, as if to pull it off.

"No," Arthur says immediately, tumbling them over so Merlin's on his back, flushed and gorgeous, and Arthur thinks he'll be smiling until the day he dies. "Leave it on."


End file.
